Summer
by snowcoveredhills
Summary: Basically Santana and Brittany have a day at home, mainly fluff and some sexy times!


Summer was here. Three months of sun. Of getting a tan. Well, of Britt getting a tan. Santana? More of getting black. Of doing nothing except this. They were lay in Santana's backyard, her parents MIA in some foreign country she had no interest in. Which meant a summer alone in her house, with only her most favourite person in the world for company. She smiled, happy. When did life get so freaking awesome?

Santana lay back on her deck chair, her black bikini emphasizing her amazing body, golden skin simmering away. Yeah, I look hot. With that, Britt came sauntering out the house with two cool glasses of lemonade, handing one to Santana. Brittany had on a bright orange bikini with little yellow ducks all over it. Santana couldn't help but gawk at how hot she looked, even in a outfit designed for a twelve year old. Britt crawled up to her girlfriend, gave her a peck on the lips, handed her her drink, then and lay back between her legs. Santana started mindlessly playing with long golden blonde locks. Yup, it's a nice life.

"What you wanna do today Britt? We could have some of the guys from glee round? It's been a while since we all just hung out" Brittany thought about it, she turned round to Santana, "Hmm, do you mind if it's just us today?" Because I want you all to myself, she thought. Santana caught where she was going anyways, though. Of course she did. They were practically telepathic. "Sounds absolutely perfect" she replied, and with that she brought Brittany's face to hers. She closed her eyes and leant forward. She traced her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip before sliding it in her mouth. As their kiss became more heated, Santana smiled to herself. This was going to be one good day.

"Race you too the pool!" And with that, she was gone. By the time Santana realised, she'd already heard the splash of her girlfriends body in the pool. Damn.

Santana followed suit and made her way towards the pool in her backyard. She sat on the edge, feet dangling in, just watching Brittany effortlessly swim towards her. Man, she was one lucky girl. Britt put her hands on Santana's legs and pulled herself up for a peck, then threw her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her back into the water with her.

"Jesus Christ babe. It's cold!" with a wink, Britt replied, "want me to heat you up?" Santana giggled, until Brittany pushed her against the wall and started kissing her way from her chest, around her neck, and eventually to her mouth. Santana groaned, extremely turned on by her girlfriends sudden attack. Britt's hands wondered over Santana's body under the water, then slowly she made her way under the bikini top and onto her breast. She felt Santana's nipple harden to her touch and smiled to herself. Santana was so ready for this. Britt continued to feel her girlfriend, slowly sucking and nipping at the skin as she went.

"Britt" Santana panted

She got the hint, and with that, she slid on hand down. Down Santana's toned, toned stomach and down into her bottoms. She slid a finger through her girlfriend and couldn't't help but let out a moan at how warm and wet she was. Urg, so, so hot.

She brought her hand up and started drawing tight, tight circles around her clit and Santana was already panting. She brought her hand back down and entered two fingers into Santana. God, she was tight. Such a turn on. She began to pump into Santana even harder. It wasn't long till Santana screamed out.

Best. Feeling. Ever. She brought Brittany in for a long, soppy kiss. This, she loved this. Being happy. Allowing herself to be happy. And boy, it felt good.

"Mhmm, I love you" Santana mumbled into her kisses. "and I love you too".

With one last peck, Britt offered San her hand and led them into the house.

"Shower, sweats, takeout, and a Disney movie. Sound good San?" Perfect, that sounds perfect.

Santana made sure to repay Brittany in the shower, that's for sure. And of course, being Santana, she didn't stop until Brittany came into her mouth twice. How can someone taste so good? She never understood.

Santana wore sweats and one of Britt's old sweaters, and Britt wore cute little shorts and a vest. Her legs go on forever, San thought. Her wearing my clothes is H-O-T, Britt thought.

Santana got under the comforter and motioned for Brittany to join her. Santana placed her head on the crook of Britt's neck, their legs and hands intertwined as they watched Lady and the Tramp. Santana would tell people it was Brittany's favourite film. Brittany knows Santana loves it just as much.

This. Being them. Nothing felt better. Santana truly believed that this would last. Their connection was more than just best friends turned lovers. No, this was more. They were soul mates. Two beings who were literally, from the beginning, made for each other. A single touch or look could convey between them a silent conversation. Nothing would go unnoticed by the other.

"Babe, what's up? You're thinking hard. Is something wrong?" Santana smiled. Brittany really did know her too well, sometimes, more than she knew herself.

"No. Nothing at all is wrong. Have I ever told you how utterly perfect you are and that I love you lots?"

"And that you cant wait to get old together and have lady babies and a pond with a little fishes and live happily ever after? Yeah, you might have mentioned it a few times" Santana smiled and gave a sweet kiss to her girlfriends cheek.

"Good. Just making sure"


End file.
